Peddie: A lot of surprises English version
by HouseoOfAnubisPeddieLover
Summary: So, this is Peddie life, since the second semester of the high school CAUTION: My horrible english can hurt your eyes! Luv you, and review Alba
1. Chapter 1

POV Patricia

Well, thank you to the idiot of Eddie, we are going to go 2 days to a stupid camping, I hate the camping and right now I want to kill my boyfriend.

Nina looks really worried. What's happening?

The guys and KT are in the other side of the tunnels, so Nina, Amber and I are alone.

I decide to ask Nina:

-Nina what's wrong?

-Did you propose to Eddie do this camping?

-Of course no! I hate camping…

-I detest they too…-say Amber sighing.

-It's Eddie's worst idea…

-Believe in me, is not the worst.

-What means these? - says Amber confuse.

-Nothing, I just think is not the worst- I lie.

-Anyway, we are going to go 2 days away from the house, and the tunnels, so Victor is going to can explore a lot without us here…

-Oh crap, I didn't think in it…-I had more important things to think about.

The guys and KT come back. Eddie looks scare, I think he doesn't like rest in the tunnels again, and since he knows about Rufus kidnapped me, is overprotective.

Fabian is trying to do the new proof, but I think the last was the worst, I lost my voice since a few days, was horrible.

Alfie started to sleep stand up, so Amber say:

-Guys I'm veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tired, can we go to bed please? We can finish the proof when we come back from the camping.

-Okay, let's go sleep, oh, and Patricia could you sleep with us this night? We need to talk with you about something…- Nina says.

-Sure…- I say a bit confuse.

-Sibuna? - Says Fabian putting his hand in his face.

-Sibuna-We repeat doing the same gest.

Eddie whispers me:

-Night Yacker, don't forget dream about me.

-I'm not; you appear in all my nightmares.

I kiss his cheek and go upstairs with Amber and Nina, we enter in their room and I say:

-So… what do you wanted to talk about?

-Is about Peddie- says Nina trying to sound relax (and failing miserably)

-What….? - I say.

-Well…- say Amber with some blush in her cheeks, I don't like this.- now we know he is the Osarian, and you past the summer with him, so we thought, you could give us a bit more of information about him- I sigh alleviate, at least they aren't asking me about what I thought they wanted to ask.

-The true? We didn't talk too much about it…

Nina's face comes bright and she smiles evilly:

-Then, what did you talk about?

-Neens, all we know they were NOT talking- laughs Amber.

I throw the pillow to her face and she shouts:

-Ouch

-Sorry, it wasn't my fault…, we were talking about his father and about what are we going to do with the mystery, but I tried to not talk too much about this, because he is overprotective about Rufus and all these things you know…

-AAAAWWWW this is soooooo sweet- says amber dreamer.

-It's not sweet, is intimidating , I hate when he is all the day stuck to me, I need my space- I say trying to not sound upset.

Nina suddenly says:

-Well, I think we need to go to sleep now; tomorrow we've got this stupid trip.

We turn off the lights and go to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly a bruit wake up me, its 3 am and I cant sleep, I decide to go downstairs for drink some water, I'm running in the stair when I meet Eddie, he is wake up too:

-Weasel.

-Yacker, looking for something to eat?

-''Someone'' woke me up, because he was making noises, and I think I found the culpable!

We laugh, and I sit in the sofa, Eddie follows me, and sits down next to me:

-You know you are a stupid for make us go to this trip don't you know?

-I thought you like the nature.

-Weasel, I can't believe I past a month with you in America and you don't know yet I hate go to the mountain.

-Well, I'll make you like…

-Eddie, exactly, why did you decide to do this trip?

-Any special reason…- I look at him

-Now, are you going to tell me the true version?

-Okay- he whispers- I had a vision, I know something terrible is going to happen this weekend, and I don't want you here, when this happen.

-Eddie! This is for Rufus isn't this?! I told you, he can't hurt me! Seriously, I don't need you all the time for protect me, I saved the world without you, I'm not a baby!

-Look Patricia, he kidnapped you, and I couldn't live knowing I let him does this again.

-Listen Weasel, I can protect myself, I don't need a doofus like you trying to protect me form the supposed ''bad boys''.

-Oh excuse me if I'm worried about my girlfriend!

-Shut up and let's go sleep- I say while I wake up from the sofa.

-Aren't you going to sleep with me? - he says suggestive.

-Are you scared about I sleep alone?

-No, but I usually prefer don't sleep alone

-Okayyyyy- I say whispering.

-Wohooo- says Eddie really happy.

We go into his bedroom and I lay in the part of the bed what is next to the wall, I put my head in his chest, I'm not going to say this never, but when I'm with him I feel like anybody can hurt me. Suddenly I hear noises, but this time are voices, a voice, Fabian's voice.

-Eddie? - murmurs him.

-Yeah? - answers Eddie, hiding me behind his body.

Fabina turns the light on and looks at Eddie, when he sees a lump behind him, he asks scared:

-E-Eddie, what ha-ave you got there? - He says picking me.

-There, where?

Fabian comes slowly to Eddie's bed, and I decide to go out from the blankets, Fabian shouts like a girl:

-Patricia!- He shouts-whispers me.

-Okay, first, we weren't doing what did you think we were doing, and second, the stupid of Eddie, wanted I sleep with him because he is afraid of Rufus, stupid don't you think?

He looks at us like we are crazies, but I show a bit of my body and he can watch im perfectly dress with a pajama, Fabian whispers relieved, and he says:

-Okay, you can sleep here this night, but I swear to God if I hear any strange noise I'm going to shout really loud, understand?

I start laugh and Eddie does the same, we say yes with the head and Fabian turns off the light while he goes to sleep.


End file.
